tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Xandra
"Why I joined the guild? It's probably the most common answer people get, but I wanted to help others. I got into an accident a couple of years ago and felt a bit helpless for awhile after that, but I got some help and I wanted to pay it forward and help others too." 'Background' The daughter of two farmers, Xan lived a quiet life in the small, agricultural town of Zul. The girl was fond of frequenting the forests, often to visit family friends, Laura and Noah Ainsley. However, one day, a run-in with an angry bear in the woods cost Xan her left arm. She was rescued by Laura, Noah, and a few other villagers when they heard the commotion coming from the woods. The brush with death sent her into a brief depression, but the kindness Laura and everyone else showed her eventually made Xan want to become a guilder. And as soon as she turned eighteen, she left Zul to join the guild. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Rational and calm, when it comes to missions Xan is a no-nonsense woman with a strong sense of justice. There is only good and bad, black and white and she believes that the two can never mix. She may come off as a tad too serious, but that’s only because she takes her jobs seriously. Xan can be quite the perfectionist and often pushes herself to her limits to get things done. She has her pride and won’t settle for less if she can do better. When it comes to her companions Xan is understanding and kind, often doing whatever she can to help them. She isn’t the most affectionate person out there but when someone gains her trust she’ll be there for them when push comes to shove. The girl can be quite protective of those she cares about and if there’s one thing that can get the calm guilder to snap, it’s seeing innocent people or her friends getting hurt. Xan doesn’t like talking about herself, but is always willing to lend a listening ear. 'Fighting Style' As a metallurgist Xan can man reshape or weaken metal at will. However, she isn’t very skilled at that yet and needs have some sort of physical connection with the metal she tries to reshape. At present she can dull or sharpen blades and weaken metal bars so they can be bent but nothing big at the moment. Her main weapon is her prosthetic arm and it’s the only thing she can really utilize as a weapon at the moment. Through metallurgy she can reshape her prosthetic arm into a blade and a few other things. The transition from arm into weapon takes time depending on the difficulty of the shape. Managing to keep her arm in blade form requires energy and as a result she can’t hold it for terribly long. Xan usually tries to end fights as quickly as possible. 'Relationships' 'Name + Link' Stuff about how your character interacts with or feels towards another character! Create as many of these as you'd like! (The limit's just up to however many characters we actually have in the RP. |D ... or is it. dun dun duuuunnndnddunudnudn) 'Aria Corvus' words 'Lucien Maddox' words 'Trivia' *Random or trivial nonsense that don't really fit anywhere else up there!